


Please Stay

by XpertiseAlexx



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Joseb - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpertiseAlexx/pseuds/XpertiseAlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is distraught and plans to leave the country and go back to Canada. When Sebastian hears this he decides it's time to do what he should have from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I felt like writing and conjured up another fanfic. I wanted to write how Joseph and Sebastian came to be together.

It was a bright and sunny Monday morning in Krimson City and Sebastian was sitting at his desk, hard at work. Sebastian and Joseph were assigned to a murder case and the chief was constantly pressuring them to find the culprit. Sebastian was too concentrated on the case to wonder why Joseph hasn’t been showing up for work lately. Joseph was gone since Friday and Sebastian was starting to grow annoyed at Joseph’s inconsideration. Sebastian stopped writing and thought to himself how many times Joseph has gone through the same thing. Sebastian exhaled loudly and dropped his pen in annoyance. He ran his rough hand through his brown, wavy hair and reached for his coffee mug; blowing into it before taking a sip from the hot brown liquid. He softly placed his mug back on his desk and looked at Joseph’s desk questioningly. Joseph was always one to show up for work, no matter how bad things in his life were. Sebastian leaned back in his chair and rubbed the scruff on his chin thinking to himself. 

 “Could someone have suddenly died in his family?” Sebastian said loud enough for only himself to hear. 

 Most of Joseph’s family lived in Canada and other family members lived in different cities in Japan. As far as Sebastian knew he had no family living in the states, so that couldn’t be it. 

 Sebastian was brought back to reality by a loud knock on the door and immediately pretended to work just in case it was the chief again. Sebastian exhaled in relief when Kidman walked into the room instead. 

 “Mornin’ Kidman, what’s new?” Sebastian asked calmly. 

 “Not much Sebastian. Did you hear about Joseph? I feel really bad for him.” Kidman replied sadly.

 Kidman took a quick look at Joseph’s desk and looked back at Sebastian who had a concerned look on his face. 

 “What happened to Joseph? Is he alright?” Sebastian quickly asked. 

 Sebastian had a look of concern on his face and urged Kidman to go on. 

 Kidman sighed loudly and grabbed Joseph’s chair. She rolled it over towards Sebastian’s desk and gracefully sat down, crossing her leg over the other. 

 “So you know Joseph’s ex-boyfriend Michael right?” 

 “Yeah, they’ve been going out for…wait, what? Ex-boyfriend!” Sebastian replied shocked at what Kidman just said. 

 “Yeah ex; Michael broke up with Joseph on Thursday night.” Kidman said glumly. 

 “Do you know what happened between them?” Sebastian asked curiously. 

 “Joseph caught Michael in bed with someone else when Joseph came home from work. Michael told Joseph that he was tired of him and he wanted a fresh piece of ass, so he kicked Joseph out of their apartment. The bastard had everything crammed in boxes so Joseph could just take his things and leave.” Kidman told Sebastian. 

 Sebastian was seething with rage that Joseph could be treated so horribly. Sebastian was secretly jealous of Michael because he had Joseph’s heart. He wished that he would have told Joseph how he felt sooner, but he didn’t want to risk making things awkward between Joseph and himself. Kidman cleared her throat and interrupted Sebastian’s wondering mind.  

 “That’s not all Sebastian; Joseph told me he’s moving back to Canada. I’ve tried to get him to stay, but he won’t budge. He says he has nowhere left to go, but home.” Kidman told Sebastian sadly. 

 Sebastian couldn’t believe what Kidman just told him. Sebastian finally had a chance to be with Joseph and now Joseph was leaving the country. Sebastian quickly stood from his chair and grabbed the keys to his Toyota. 

 “Kidman where is Joseph staying?” Sebastian demanded to know. 

 “He’s staying at the Rose Garden Inn. Do you know where it is?” Kidman questioned. 

 “I know where it is. I’m going to try and get him to stay; wish me luck Kid.” Sebastian replied determined to get Joseph to stay. Sebastian quickly exited his office and made his way to the stations parking lot. He opened his car door and slammed it shut.  Sebastian put the key in the car’s ignition and his car immediately sprang to life. He quickly backed up and slammed the gas pedal, wasting no time to get to Joseph. Sebastian sped down the busy streets of Krimson City with only one thing on his mind. He finally had a chance to be with Joseph and he wasn’t going to waste it again. 

 

 

Joseph was placing the last of his clothes in his suitcases and looked at the modern silver clock on the nightstand. 

“11:55 am.” Joseph said to himself. 

 He zipped the suitcase shut and carried the heavy luggage with both hands to the small closet where it wouldn’t disturb him. He walked over to the foot of the bed and gently sat down, placing his arms on his knee caps and resting his face on the palm of his hands. 

 “I should probably go and pick up my stuff at the office.” Joseph mumbled. 

 He slowly stood up from the bed and ran his long and slender fingers through his unkempt jet black hair. He shuffled over to the nightstand and picked up his wallet containing his bus pass, his room key, and his phone. He looked at his phone’s standby screen and looked at the batteries percentage. 

 “19% huh? I guess that should last me for a while.” He said glumly. 

 Joseph placed his belongings in his jean pockets and walked out of his motel room, locking the door. He placed his hands in his jacket’s pockets and made his way to the bus stop nearby. Joseph slowly walked and looked at the sidewalk to avoid looking at people. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying and preferred that people not see him this way. Luckily for him, the bus stop was only five minutes away from the motel. He waited what seemed twenty minutes for the bus to arrive at the stop and stood with his arms crossed, thinking. 

 “How am I going to break it to Sebastian?” Joseph asked himself. 

 Joseph was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the bus’s arrival. The bus driver honked to grab his attention and opened the door. 

 “Are you getting on or not?” The bus driver grumbled. 

 “Oh, yes. I’m sorry.” Joseph mumbled. 

 Joseph reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out the bus pass. Joseph placed the pass in the card scanner and took it back when the light turned green. The driver mumbled his thanks and closed the bus’s door. He released the brake and quickly made his way to finish his rounds. Joseph carefully walked to the back of the bus and sat down away from the people in the front. He looked out the window and stared at the streets of Krimson City. 

 “I’m going to miss this city.” Joseph thought to himself. 

 The driver stopped the bus when the light turned red and silently cursed because he was running late. Joseph looked at a flower shop and saw a young couple walking out. The young woman held the roses her boyfriend bought her tightly and looked at them joyfully. Her boyfriend pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. Joseph looked at them with gentle eyes and forced a smile. 

 “Good luck you two.” Joseph whispered. Joseph looked to the floor and an image of Sebastian came into his mind. He tried his hardest to get Sebastian out of his head, but wasn’t successful. More and more memories of Sebastian and Joseph continued to pop up in his head. He gently rubbed his eyes and tried his hardest not to cry. The traffic light turned green and the driver immediately released the brake. Joseph waited a minute before looking out the window again; he didn’t want to be reminded of what he once had. Ten minutes in the bus had passed and Joseph recognized he was almost at the station. He reached up and pulled the cord that notified the driver that this was his stop. The driver stopped the bus and parked it closely to the sidewalk. Joseph rose from his seat and walked to the front of the bus. 

 “Thank you so much.” Joseph told the driver when he exited the bus. 

 The driver grunted in response and closed the bus door to finish the rest of his rounds. The bus stopped a block away from the police station, but Joseph didn’t mind walking. He put his hands in his pockets and quickly walked to the station, hoping to avoid anyone from work. Joseph could see the entrance to the station and stopped in his tracks. 

 “I should go through the back…please let the gate be open.” Joseph mumbled. 

 He slowly walked to the back of the station and peeked around the corner to look at the gate. He looked at the cars in the parking lot and searched for a familiar black Toyota. 

 “Sebastian must not be at work today. It’s better this way anyways.” Joseph said sadly. 

 Joseph carefully walked closer towards the parking lot and couldn’t believe his luck; the security gate was left open.  He thanked the heavens and ran to the back door that would let him in the police station undetected. He slowly opened it and tip toed inside, closing the door gently. He made his way to the office that he shared with Sebastian and noticed that the door had been left open. Joseph shrugged his shoulders and walked inside, quietly closing the door. Joseph exhaled in relief and headed over to his desk; where he picked up an empty file box to place his belongings in. He gently picked up a frame with a picture of Sebastian, Kidman, and himself and looked at it fondly. He walked towards Sebastian’s desk and gently placed the photo on top of the open case file. 

 “Something to remember me by.” Joseph told an imaginary Sebastian. 

 He shuffled his feet over to his desk and continued to pack away his things. He carefully grabbed and placed as many things as he could in the medium sized box and hoped that no one could hear his rummaging. Joseph quickly finished and looked at the overflowing box in relief. He grabbed the box’s handles and picked it up; only for it to tear at the bottom and scatter his things around the room. 

 

The loud noise caught Kidman’s attention and it stopped her from working on her assignment. She rose from her desk and silently walked over to where the noise came from: Sebastian’s and Joseph’s office.

 

Joseph looked at his things on this floor and exhaled in annoyance. He grabbed another empty box and made sure to check the bottom of it for any damage. Happy with the condition of the box, he slowly kneeled down and started picking up his belongings. 

 

Kidman slowly crept over to the small glass window on the door and peeked inside. She was surprised to see Joseph in the office alone, picking up his things off the floor. 

 “He must not want to say goodbye to Sebastian.” Kidman whispered to herself.

 An idea came into her head. She pulled out the master key from her shirt pocket and closed the door to the office, locking Joseph inside. Kidman knew that the door knob had no unlocking mechanism on the inside, so there was no way for Joseph to escape. 

 “You’re one inconsiderate man, Joseph Oda.” Kidman said through the glass window. 

 The sudden voice scared Joseph and looked at Kidman walking away from the door. He walked to the door and turned the knob, only to find that it’s been locked. Joseph didn’t know what Kidman was up to, but he didn’t like it one bit. 

 “Kidman! Please, open the door!” Joseph shouted. 

 He tried his hardest to pull the door open, even though he knew it was pointless. He was at the mercy of someone else. He shuffled over to Sebastian’s desk and pulled the chair away from the desk. He on the chair softly and rolled is closer towards the desk. He crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on them. Joseph caught on to what Kidman was planning and simply lost all hope. He had no choice but to do what he hard to avoid. 

 

Kidman arrived to her office and ignored the case file that was on her desk. She grabbed her phone and started to write a text message for Sebastian. 

 “Sebastian forget the motel. Joseph is here right now, I locked him in your office.” 

 She hit the send button and hoped that things between Sebastian and Joseph would blossom. 

 

Sebastian arrived at the Rose Garden Inn moments ago and was trying his hardest to get the concierge to cooperate. 

 “Look for the last time, asshole; I need to know what room Joseph Oda is staying in.” Sebastian demanded. 

 “I’m sorry sir, but we can’t disclose our guest’s information freely.” The concierge said in mock apology. 

 Sebastian grabbed the concierge’s shirt collar and pulled him closer towards him. 

 “Look pal!” Sebastian said firmly. 

 Sebastian was interrupted by his pocket vibrating and let go of the concierge’s collar. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. He backed away from the concierge’s desk and read Kidman’s text message. He raised his eyebrows in shock and stormed out of the motel running to his car. He quickly stuck the key in the ignition and made his way back to the KCPD. He quickly drove down the streets of Krimson City and didn’t care about any red stoplights he approached. He received honks, middle fingers, and curse words in return, but he didn’t care; all he cared about right now was Joseph. He arrived at the station faster than he ever has and parked his car too close to the brick wall that surrounded the parking lot, scuffing and scratching the paint on the front of the car. Sebastian felt the car thud and could practically feel the paint being scratched off. 

 “Fucking shit!” was all that Sebastian could muster. 

 He kept his hands placed on the steering wheel and pressed his forehead on the top of it. 

 “I wonder how much this fuck up gonna cost me.” Sebastian angrily asked himself. 

 Sebastian exhaled loudly and thought it wouldn’t hurt to think positive. 

 “It’s just a car. You can fix it later Castellanos.” Sebastian told himself. 

 Sebastian removed his head from the steering wheel and plucked out the key from the ignition. He stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut and bee lined for the back door. Once inside the station Sebastian went directly to the person responsible for the text message. 

 “Kidman, I came as soon as I got your message. I was driving pretty fast, even scuffed the fucking paint on my car.” Sebastian said placing his hand on the back of his head. 

 “Well it sucks to be you. Anyways, I locked Joseph in your office for you; don’t keep him waiting.” Kidman replied winking her eye. 

 “He knows I’m coming?” Sebastian asked nervously. 

 “No, but Joseph isn’t stupid. I’m pretty sure he’s already figured it out.” Kidman replied. 

 She grabbed Sebastian’s rough and calloused hand and led him to his office where Joseph was being held hostage. She let go of Sebastian’s hand and placed the master key in his palm. 

 “Good luck Sebastian.” Kidman said as she walked back to her office to complete her work. 

 Sebastian watched Kidman leave and looked at the silver key she placed in his hand. 

 “Alright… Here goes nothing.” Sebastian said nervously. 

 He placed the key in the door knob and turned it, his heart racing faster than usual when he heard the unlocking mechanism click. He opened the door and entered his office slowly. He looked straight into the office and found Joseph sitting at his desk. Sebastian looked at Joseph and felt sad, angry, and happy emotions all at the same time. He cleared his throat and walked in closing the door behind him. 

 “Joseph, you awake?” Sebastian questioned. 

 Joseph heard a familiar voice and raised his head from his crossed arms. He saw Sebastian in front of him and quickly stood up from his chair to exit the room.  

 “Thank you for opening the door. I’ll be going now.” Joseph said trying to avoid looking at Sebastian’s amber eyes. 

 Sebastian grabbed Josephs arm forcefully and pulled him away from the door. Sebastian stood near the door and crossed his arms in defense. 

 “You’re not going anywhere Joseph. You’re going to tell me why you were going to leave without saying goodbye.” Sebastian demanded. 

 “Because…it would have been too painful for me.” Joseph whispered.

 Sebastian uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips. He continued to look at Joseph with concerned eyes.  

 “Why would it be too painful?” Sebastian questioned. 

 Joseph continued to look at the floor and said nothing. He could feel tears beginning to form around his eyes. Sebastian looked at Joseph with frustrated eyes and spoke instead. 

 “Joseph why didn’t you tell me about what happened between you and Michael?” Sebastian asked wishing he didn’t. 

 Joseph looked up at Sebastian with a fake smile and watery eyes. 

 “You don’t talk about these things with your colleagues, but if you really want to know here’s the reason. He wanted me to have sex with him all the time and I refused because I wasn’t ready. I guess he found someone that could give him what he wanted.” Joseph replied trying to laugh, but failed miserably. 

 Joseph covered his mouth and looked back at the floor. 

 “Sebastian…I really have to get back to the motel. I need to search for flights.” Joseph said going for the door once again. 

 Sebastian grabbed his hand this time and pulled him away from the door again. 

 “Joseph you’re not going anywhere!” Sebastian protested. 

 Joseph clenched his hands and placed them on his sides. 

 “Seb, please just let me go! You’ll find another partner and forget about me.” Joseph said trying his hardest to fight his tears. 

 “Fuck that Joseph! You’re irreplaceable to me. I’d rather quit than have a new partner!” Sebastian roared. 

 Joseph looked into Sebastian’s serious eyes and saw sincerity. He knew that Sebastian was always a man of his word. 

 “Sebastian don’t be silly and do something so stupid.” Joseph replied sadly. Joseph raised his sleeve to his eyes and wiped away the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing.  

 Sebastian looked at Joseph and wanted nothing more than to hold him and let him know things would be okay. Sebastian felt in his heart that now would be the perfect moment for him to confess his love to Joseph. Sebastian was about to speak, but was interrupted by a crying Joseph. 

 “Sebastian, please let me go. I can’t take much more of this.” Joseph sobbed. 

 Sebastian thought Joseph had cried enough for today and grabbed Joseph, hugging him tightly. 

 “Joseph. Please listen to me…I love you.” Sebastian said firmly. 

 Joseph thought his mind was playing tricks on him and looked at Sebastian teary eyed. 

 “What did you just say?” Joseph sniffed. 

 Sebastian cupped Joseph’s face delicately and pulled him closer towards him. He kissed Joseph’s lips softly and ran his rough fingers though Joseph’s soft and messy hair. Sebastian pulled away from Joseph’s lips and looked into Joseph’s red and puffy brown eyes. 

 “I said I love you. If you go back to Canada then I’m coming with you. I’m not gonna lose someone I care about.” Sebastian whispered. 

 Joseph rested his forehead and his hands on Sebastian’s firm chest and shook his head lightly. 

 “You’re probably just saying that to get me to stay aren’t you?” Joseph asked sniffling. 

 “No, I’m not Joseph. When Kidman told me what Michael did to you, I wanted to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat. I don’t like seeing you hurt Joseph, and I don’t like seeing you cry either.” Sebastian replied with slight blush on his face. 

 Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian and hugged him tightly. 

 “I love you, Sebastian.” Joseph said still crying. 

 Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s chin gingerly and raised it so he could look at Joseph’s face. 

 “Didn’t I just tell you that I don’t like seeing you cry?” Sebastian told Joseph with a warm smile on his face. 

 “I can’t help it. I never thought that you would feel the same way Sebastian.” Joseph replied laughing and crying at the same time. 

 “Does that mean you’ll stay here with me?” Sebastian asked even though he knew the answer already. 

 “Yes it does. I’ll stay at the motel until I can find a place of my own.” Joseph replied still clenched to Sebastian’s torso. 

 “You’re not staying at that shithole anymore. You’re staying with me at my place.” Sebastian said with lopsided grin. 

 “But you only have one bedroom; where would I stay?” Joseph questioned rubbing his nose. 

 “With me. In my bed of course” Sebastian said with a devilish grin. 

 Joseph looked up at Sebastian with enlarged eyes and a bright red blush on his face. Sebastian laughed and hugged Joseph tighter. 

 “I’m just kidding Jojo! I’ll stay on the couch and you can have my bed.” Sebastian said happily. 

 Joseph’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the nickname Sebastian gave him. He kissed Sebastian’s cheek warmly and nuzzled closer towards Sebastian’s chest. 

 “I like the first choice better.” Joseph whispered still blushing. 

 Sebastian couldn’t contain his excitement and hugged Joseph even tighter. Joseph could feel the air escaping his lungs and tried to release himself from Sebastian’s death grip. 

 “Sebastian…too tight.” Joseph muttered. 

 “I can’t help it Joseph. You’re just so fucking adorable!” Sebastian replied ecstatic. 

 Sebastian slowly released Joseph and grabbed his small and soft ivory hands instead. 

 “You’ve made me the happiest man alive Joseph” Sebastian said leaning over and kissing Joseph lips again. 

 Joseph kissed Sebastian back and looked into Sebastian eyes. 

 “I love you, Sebastian.” Joseph replied softly. 

 Sebastian let go of Joseph’s left hand and fished for the car keys in his pocket.  

 “Come on. You and I are going home, right now.” Sebastian said leading Joseph towards the office door. 

 Joseph looked at Sebastian in fright and pulled on Sebastian’s sleeve. 

 “Sebastian, I don’t think I’m ready for…that.” Joseph said delicately. 

 Sebastian looked at Joseph dumbfounded and wondered what was going through Joseph’s head. It took him a good minute to finally put the pieces together. 

 “We’re not gonna do that Joseph, I just wanna hold you right now. We can do that when you’re ready.” Sebastian replied with a warm smile. 

 “Thank you Seb.” Joseph said warmly. 

 Joseph ran his fingers through Sebastian soft and wavy brown hair and kissed Sebastian passionately. Joseph’s abruptness took Sebastian by surprised, but accepted his new lover’s kiss favorably. 

 “This is all I can give you right now.” Joseph said bashfully. 

 “I can live with that.” Sebastian said rubbing his nose against Joseph’s smaller nose. 

 Sebastian pulled Joseph out of their office and led him back to his car. Sebastian placed the key in the ignition and started the engine. He backed out of his parking space and drove down the streets of Krimson City, heading for his apartment. Sebastian stopped the car when the traffic light turned red and looked at Joseph. Sebastian removed his right hand from the steering wheel and grabbed Joseph’s hand softly. He leaned closer towards Joseph and kissed his lips lovingly. Joseph raised their intertwined hands towards his mouth and kissed Sebastian’s hand lightly. 

 The traffic light turned green and Sebastian removed his foot off the brake pedal. Sebastian drove with only his left hand on the steering wheel, not wanting to let go of Joseph’s hand. Sebastian could feel Joseph gripping his fingers tighter around his and it only made Sebastian happier. Sebastian looked out into the road with hopes and dreams of a better future; with the man that Sebastian could now call his own. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well?...what did you think? Thank you for reading my story and please let me know what you thought about it. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you look foward to my next story.


End file.
